


The Girl With The Hazel Green Eyes

by justmeandsomebands



Category: i made this whole thing up in my head, this isn't from a fandom, whoops - Fandom
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandsomebands/pseuds/justmeandsomebands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Los Angeles, you get used to hearing about crime. I’ve had my fair share of brushing with some...not in the way you think though. I happened to fall in love with Los Angeles most wanted criminal. I’m here to tell you just exactly how my life went from completely normal, to falling down the chasm people call love with a girl that had hazel green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here. I don't really know what this was, but I just started writing these characters and then this story happened. I made these characters also.

I’ve woken up many ways. Falling out of my warm, comforting bed onto the cold unforgiving wood floors, someone hitting me with pillows(my friends) and any other interesting way you can think of. But I must say, I’ve never been woken up, surprisingly, by my cat. Capulet, my gray Siberian cat, decided to wake me up by no other way than planting her furry ass right on my face.  
“Meow?” She whines as I push her off my face. Scratching under her chin, I smile as she purrs, before standing from the bed and make my way to the kitchen, Capulet following close behind. I pour some food into her bowl before setting out to making my own breakfast, which is a bowl of cereal. Glancing at the clock, I almost choke on my mouthful of cereal as the clock reads 6:30, which means I have about 30 minutes to get to work, and judging by all of the traffic outside my building, I'm going to be late.  
“Fan-fucking-tastic.” I mutter as I make my way back to my room to get ready for my day. I quickly pull on black jeans that have been stained and splattered with paint and a shirt that makes my multiple tattoos stand out against my pale skin. I trace the compass inked on my forearm lightly before grabbing my makeup bag and setting to work on putting on my cosmetic layer of confidence. My friends call me an ice cream cake face...under my cosmetic layer of frosting, is my cold interior. I grab the few things I’ll need to make it through my work day and rush out the door, but not before saying goodbye to Capulet. The drive to the cafe I work at isn't too bad, but I end up being 5 minutes late.  
“How many times have you been late Ophelia?” Anne, my co-worker and best friend since 6th grade asks, “About 6 times now?”  
“That’s still not ask many times you’ve been caught hitting a joint out back so.” I fire back, smiling when she sticks her tongue out at me. She just smiles and turns back to the register as the door jingles, letting us know that someone has come in. I walk to the back and set my bag down and plug in my ear phones, smiling and moving my head to the beat as the music takes over my thoughts. Quickly tying my apron, I set to work and fixing the first order of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When closing time comes around, I can’t help but let out a relieved sigh. Flipping the sign from open to closed, I turn to find Anne smiling and holding my bag.  
“I think that was the busiest day we’ve had since we started this year,” she says, laughing at my expression.  
“For sure,” I respond with. “Is Dorian meeting us here?” I ask locking the door behind us.  
“No, I’m not, because I’m a jackass and need you to come get me.” I laugh, turning and give Dorian a big hug.  
“How have you been? Has your new job been treating you well?” I ask, firing questions at him. He left the cafe when he got accepted to go work at a fancy high end salon and makeup studio. He smiles and his eyes light up as he talks.  
“Oh my gosh, my job as been amazing. Everyone is so nice it’s like, unreal. And this guy that comes in every few weeks, he is so amazing. And everytime he comes in, he asks for me! Can you believe that?!” I smile at him, and Anne laughs.  
“Sounds like Dorian has got a crush!” She singsongs, dragging out the word. We all laugh and walk towards my car. The moment I turn the key in the ignition, Dorian switches it to the news, a look on his face that lets me and Anne know not to talk.  
“...the strange killings have been going on for well over 3 months now, and police still have no leads,” The voice of the news caster rings loud and clear as we weave through night time traffic. “Reports say the the killer seems to be moving to downtown Los Angeles. Only one way to identify the strange murder is by the motorcycle the unidentified person rides and the glimpses that witnesses saw of the killer's eyes, describing the color as a bright hazel green. More information as the story develops, back to you Janice…” Anne reaches between the seats and turns the volume down, her eyes wide and face pale.  
“Aren't you guys worried? I mean, they said that the killer was moving towards downtown. We all live there. What if something happens?” I turn around in my seat as a light turns red, and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Don't worry okay? We’ll be fine.” I say, giving her a small smile, when really my brain is whirling with all of the things that could happen. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dropping Anne and Dorian off, I’m more than excited to get home and just relax by aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr and rewatching seasons of Supernatural. Parking my car in the garage and walking towards my building, I hear footsteps, like someone running...and moving towards me. I grip my bag tighter and duck behind a bush until the person passes, just a blur past my vision. I let out a breath and move from behind the bush, my vision becoming a blur as I’m knocked into and fall to the smooth cement of the sidewalk. All of the wind is knocked from my lungs and my bag goes flying, the contents spilling from it and scattering across the ground.  
“Crap, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you coming and I wasn’t paying attention-” I rush my words out, hoping the stranger won't cuss me out.  
“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry okay? I should be apologizing to you. Afterall, I ran into you, not the other way around.” The stranger says, their voice smooth like honey but with a underlying hardness that makes me want to shy away. And, my god, their accent is beautiful. It’s clearly from a foreign country, but I can’t exactly place it. I look up from the sidewalk and take in the person in front of me.  
This stranger is clearly a woman, and a beautiful one at that. She’s wearing a long sleeve shirt that looks like it has pieces of silver woven into the black fabric, black jeans with holes at the knees, and boots that look like they could stomp on the biggest optimists dreams. The sleeves are pushed up to their elbows, letting anyone gaze upon the intricate designs and images of ink tattooed on her arms, swirling up away from my eyes into the sleeves. The stranger's hair is dyed a silver color that seems to shine and shimmer in the street lights. The thing that makes me catch my breath is her eyes. The orbs of green that look like jade and forest trees with flecks of gold spotted in them seem to glitter, and look like they hold all the secrets to the universe. But they hold a calculating look in them, like this woman is thinking of exactly how to ruin your life and get rid of you without a trace. It’s scarily beautiful.  
“Woah.” I breath out. The stranger laughs and smiles at me. I feel my face heating up and go back to shoving things in my bag messily. I stand slowly, the stranger's eyes still locked on my, a smirk gracing her pink lips.  
“Anyways, I guess I should be going now…” I trail off, not really wanting to leave this beautiful stranger just yet. Her face falls for a moment, until she smiles at me before leaning in. My breath catches as I think, “She’s going to kiss me. I should pull away...why am I not pulling away?”. She places a light kiss on my cheek, like a feather brushing against my face. My eyes flutter shut unintentionally and I feel her moving back, and when I open my eyes, she’s gone.


	2. chapter 2

“No way!? That sounds like it’s from some crazy fairy tale thing.” Anne gushes. I had just told her the story of the mystery girl I met last night, and she has fallen in love with the story, claiming that said stranger and I are her new ‘OTP’. The back door slamming jars me out of my thoughts, and I turn to see our other co worker, Jack, standing at the door smiling.  
“JACK!” We yell at the same time and jump on him, wrapping around him. He laughs and wraps his arms around us, his “Hey guys,” muffled by Anne and I. Jack had been gone for almost 5 months now, taking a pre-course for a exclusive journalism school in New York City. We pull away as we hear the bell go off for a costumer, a group of guys around my age, all laughing and smiling. I turn back to Jack and point at him saying, “You better tell us everything mister.” He laughs and gives me another hug before walking to get his work apron. Anne takes their orders and as I set to work on making the first few, I hear some of them talking towards me. I look up at them and smile. As I hand them their drinks, one of them asks, “Did it hurt?” I raise my eyebrows at him. He continues with saying, “When you fell from heaven?” I smile and say, “No, but it did when I climbed up from the depths of hell.” They all burst out laughing and the one who asks has a light blush coating his cheeks. After they leave I turn back to Jack and Anne and they can barely contain their laughter.  
“ What? It was my best response.” I say. Anne laughs before replying,  
“ Oh, if only they knew how much you dislike dicks you are, literally and figuratively.” Anne says, laughing. Jack smiles and turns to the next customer, a kind old lady that comes in every morning. I wave to her and waves back as I set to making her usual coffee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the day is winding down, and it’s just Anne and I left at the store, the little bell jingles. I can hear the customer and Anne talking for a bit, before Anne calls out to me to come to the front of the store.  
“What now? Did you fuck up another order or did you-,” Me response is cut short as I see the customer. The girl I ran into from last night. “- just miss me.” Anne smiles at me and slowly backs away from us, turning into the storage room. The mystery girl smiles at me and I can’t help but blush. I quickly organize the cups and turn to her, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.  
“What can I, uh, get you?” I say, my voice coming out softer than usual.  
“Hmm...is the mint tea any good?” She asks, a smirk gracing her lips as she notices how flustered I am. And her voice again, Jesus I think I’m melting. I nod quickly and she smiles again and I quickly take down her order.  
“Lana.” She says.  
“What?”  
“My name, for the order. It’s Lana.”  
“Oh...right.” I scribble the name down quickly, putting a little heart at the end. Lana. I roll the name over in my mind and smile.  
“May I ask yours, love?” I blush at the nickname and squeak out,  
“Ophelia.” She smiles.  
“That’s a beautiful name...it really fits you. Sweet, mysterious, innocent-,”  
“ Oh, I’m not innocent, trust me.” I smile at her, but it falls as I realize how that sounds.  
“ Is that so?” Her smirk back, her green eyes shining.

“I didn’t um..that wasn't supposed to...that’s not what I meant erm I just meant-,” I stutter out, my face heating up immensely. Her green eyes sparkle with laughter and mischief. I smile and fiddle with the top of her cup, before handing it across the counter to her. She slides a paper to me, smiling and saying, “Make sure to use it sometime yeah?” She waves to Anne, who I know notice has been watching this whole thing unfold. I look down at the paper and my jaw must have hit the floor. She gave me her god damn number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It becomes a routine really. Lana visits the cafe everyday at 5:35 PM, orders the mint tea or a vanilla coffee and flirts with me till my knees are weak and my face is the color of a ripe tomato. So when the clock clicks over to 5:35 PM, I fully expect to hear the door open.   
It doesn’t.  
I wait longer.  
5:40 PM. Nothing. The minutes go by and soon Anne leaves. Then Jack, and I’m the last one left in the store. Sighing, I flick off all of the lights, grab my bag and lock the door. I start on my walk home, the cool night air settling on my skin like a blanket. I let my hair down from the braid it was in all day, readjusting the large flower crown placed delicately on my head, a few of the petals falling to the ground as I do so.  
I walk, until I hear my name being called over the noise of my music. I turn slowly, seeing a figure, clad in black jeans and a leather jacket riding a very beautiful silver and black motorcycle, come to a stop next to me by the sidewalk.  
“Lana?” the figure nods, and removes their hood. It is Lana, her green eyes meeting my blue ones, smiling. But the thing that makes my heart stutter and a gasp escape me, is the bruise on her face. A blue and purple ring around her eye, and a split lip, the dried blood making her lips bright red.  
“What the hell happened to you?” I ask, my feet carrying me towards her as she parks her bike against the curb. I cup her face lightly in my hands, my eyes gazing over the bruise. My thumb comes up and lightly touches her lip, and she sucks in a breath. I pull my hands back, but she grabs them befor I can get them away. She gives me a small smile and I smile back, saying, “If you think I’m going to let you off without letting me know what happened, you are mistaken.” She laughs and winces slightly. “We should take you to the hospital-,” I start to say.  
“NO!” She yells. I step back. “No, I can’t. Please.” She looks down, her green eyes that I am so used to seeing bright and wonder filled, now sad and dark. I nod and taker her hand and squeeze it lightly.  
“ Then to my place. I can fix you up.” She smiles and whispers out a thank you. She stands her bike up and swings her leg over gracefully, waving for me to sit behind her. I take a hesitant step but swing on the bike anyways. My hands hover by her waist for a second before I place them lightly on her hips.  
“If you hold on like that, then you are sure to fall off. Here.” Lana grabs my hands, placing them around her so they rest on her stomach lightly. I giver her my address as she starts the bike, it rumbling to life beneath us. She revs the engine before pulling out into traffic, swerving between the cars. Her silver hair flies behind her, shining in the yellow glow of the street lights. I place my head on her shoulder, my bag shifting in my lap and my flower crown slowly falling apart petal by petal as the wind whips through my hair. I can feel the heat coming off her in waves through her shirt, the fabric soft against my cheek. She slows and I lift my head for her shoulder, pointing her in the direction of the garage. She parks her bike and gets off first, helping me next. Her hands comes up to my flower crown, rubbing a petal between her finger.  
“It’s ruined.” She whispers. I shake my head and taker her hand, leading her into the building and to my apartment. As soon as I open the door, Capulet come racing from my room, pawing at my legs softly then turning her yellow eyes on Lana, meowing in question. I scratch behind her ears and rush to fill her food bowl before turning back to Lana, who has picked up Capulet and is cradling her like a baby. I smile lightly, and Lana sets her down to follows me to the bathroom. I pull the first aid kit from under the sink and set out the things I require to fix her up.   
When I turn, she’s so close to me, I could probably count her eyelashes. I let out a small gasp as her hands come behind me to grab the backs of my thighs, lifting me onto the counter.  
“You’re short. You can fix my face better from up here.”   
“I’m 5’ 5”.” I mutter.  
“See, short.” Her smirk is back and I have a strong desire to kiss it away. Instead, I smile and pick up the tube of numbing and healing salve I had set on the counter. I spread some around her eye and dab a wet washcloth on her lip. When I finish, I set everything in the sink, and turn back to Lana.  
Her arms move to wrap behind me, resting her palms flat on the counter. I can feel her breath on my lips, smelling faintly of peppermint. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and my eyes drift over her features. Her eyes, all green and beautiful, are now dark, glassy and clouded with lust. Her lips, plump and pink, like she was biting them. Her eyes. Her lips. Everything about her seems to be in sharp focus. My mind is a jumble of ‘Lana, Lana, Lana’. She leans forwards, her eyes locked on mine. Our lips are so close, I can feel every breath she takes against my own lips.  
She leans forwards the last bit, her lips touching mine as soft as a breeze. I can feel her muscles, tense under her shirt. I run my fingers from her shoulders, down her arms to the tips of her fingers, intertwining hers with mine, all the while our lips move together. She brings her hands to my knees, moving them apart to stand between them. Her hands, slide up my thighs, calloused and rough. Her fingers play with the hem of my shirt, before they slip under and rub over the skin on my hips. I squirm against her hands and she pulls away, her breath coming in soft pants. Her eyes are a dark green, glassy and clouded with desire. Her lips are cherry red and slightly swollen and her cheeks are pink. I’m sure I don’t look any better.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you.” Her voice is raspy and light. I smile and duck my head. Her fingers rest under my chin, lifting my face so I’m forced to look in her eyes. I can see my reflection in her green and gold orbs, my face flushed. I pick up where I left off in washing her face and putting bandaids on her cuts and bruises. And if we end up falling asleep, tangled in a cocoon of blankets on my bed while sharing soft kisses, then that’s none of your business, is it.


End file.
